


Matter of Perception

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Bromance, Everyone is tired, Fluff, JBAEK being sweet to each other, M/M, they just want the two to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: In which people are getting tired with all the bromance going on between Jonghyun and Dongho.Or in which other people should never assume they know about other people's love life
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74
Collections: Spring Blessings (Nu'est 8th Anniversary Fic Fest)





	Matter of Perception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintercrystale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/gifts).



Staring intensively at the gameplay, he barely noticed the other person entering the room. Dimly hearing the sound of someone dropping his bag onto the floor, dragging the spare chair to the gaming desk and the sensation of someone resting his head onto his shoulder, Jonghyun smiled.

Without looking to the person beside him, Jonghyun asked as he guided his on-screen character onto the next level. “How was your day?”

“I kicked Minyeonie and Jjaeni out of the practice room again. They were being too loud. I finished my song though so that’s good.”

Then with a loud hum, the person beside him nudged the gamer into turning slightly to the side without losing sight of the game to accept the piece of bread he was feeding him to.

Entering the room, Taeyong paused, his eyebrows raised as he take in the sight of his roommate gaming and his best friend sitting beside him, watching the gameplay as he discreetly feeding him bread.

“Why aren’t the two of you dating again?” he asked. “You guys are giving me cavities.”

Dongho only smiled as he finished the piece of bread he was holding and began to shred another one to feed Jonghyun.

* * *

Kim Jonghyun of the Computer Science department and Kang Dongho of the Music department would be the last people would considered to be friends. The infamous ‘Baekho’ of the music department, his bright temperament, childish laughter and a pair of the most beautiful caramel brown eyes made Dongho the darling pet of the department. Jonghyun in the other hand was a shy, polite student who mostly keeps to himself and his few friends but impressively charismatic in the few rare moments when pushed under the spotlight of leadership (and when he danced or gaming. He managed to garnered the 6th biggest fanclub in the university because of the said dance moves).

The two first met in a Korean History course that they needed to take for the general credits and bonded over their shared hatred over their overbearing professor but it wasn’t till one wet afternoon when Jonghyun ran laughingly under the spring rain and ducked into Dongho’s pink umbrella and spent the afternoon wandering the campus together (much to people’s surprise and jealousy) that people realized they were friends.

_Of course they’re still not sure if the two are dating or just very good friends (much to the despair for both their close friends and the campus population who may or may have not made a betting pool out of the speculation of the said relationship. A lot of people are currently losing money to the said pool)._

* * *

Soonyoung wiped the sweat from his brow as he kept an eye on Jonghyun, who was still dancing to the fast beat of the pop song. The science student had volunteered to be part of the charity showcase next week and had spent the last four hours perfecting the dance he will be performing.

His eyebrows raised in surprise when Dongho first peered, and then entered the room, stopping just behind the dancer. With a smile, Jonghyun stopped the song and seconds later sat down, leaning against the mirror, the two talking softly as Jonghyun drank the bottle of water Dongho bought him.

“Hey, what are you looking at?” Soonyoung turned and grinned at Seokmin and Seungkwan entering the practice room, bringing dinner and dragging Vernon with them as usual. “That.” he nodded at the two by the mirror, who now were giggling to whatever Dongho was showing on his phone, “looking all lovely dovey as usual.”

“Jealous?” Seokmin grinned, nudging the dancer. “You should find one if you want it. Who knows? One might be close to you.” He added, not looking to Seungkwan, who was red in embarrassment, unhappy how his best friend called out on his year long crush on the dancer.

Soonyoung snorted. “As if. There’s no way I can find someone who looks to me like the way the two looks at each other.” he then squeaked in surprise when Seungkwan threw the bottle of ice cold water at him before taking off in anger. “What? Did I said something wrong?”

“You, bro, are an idiot.” Vernon snorted before taking off to console his best friend.

* * *

Shuddering as another cold wind blowing across the courtyard, Jonghyun sat chatting with his friends, discreetly tugging his sweater closer.

Walking past the group on his way to the music studio, Dongho stopped. "Are you cold? Here, have my jacket." Dongho drapes his jacket onto the shivering computer engineering student, accepting Jonghyun sweet smile of thanks with a pat on the head and left, continuing his conversation with his fellow classmates.

Minki’s eyes them suspiciously and turned to the rest of the group, "What the fuck, they're at it again. I’m getting sick of this. They’re not even dating."

* * *

With starry eyes, Seonho listened as Dongho helpfully explained to them about the music department, often sharing small tips and anecdotes on how to survive the hectic department. He suddenly stopped and looked across the quad at someone before turning his beautiful eyes back at them. “I have to go now. If you guys have questions, feel free to drop by to studio 721 and ask me for help, ok?” Playfully ruffling their hairs, he quickly took off.

Seonho turned to watch and blinked in surprise as the senior threw himself at a young man wearing a white cap and black hoodies, their faces lit up brightly as they laughed, leaving the quad with Dongho’s right arm slung around the other’s shoulder, animatedly talking to the handsome young man beside him.

“Did Dongho ditched you guys?” the freshman turned and felt his breath stopped for a moment as another handsome man stopped by their group, one he recognized as the prince of the Music department, Hwang Minhyun.

“He just left.” Daehwi pointed back at the retreating figures. Minhyun nodded and asked if they had any questions about the department.

“Is Dongho hyung dating?” one of the freshman suddenly blurted out, one shaping to be the senior’s fangirl judging from her avid attention during the short briefing. (frankly quite a few of them were planning to joining the senior’s fanclub)

“Hmm. Nah. That’s his friend, Jonghyun. But if you figure out if he’s dating or not, do share ok.” he winked. Seonho was enamoured.

“Are you dating hyung?” he asked sweetly. Minhyun tilted his head and said no and then turned to answered the rest of their questions. _(little did he know he would regret that answer as Seonho ruined his 8 th date that semester)._

* * *

Jonghyun giggled as Dongho nudged him with his cold fingers as they cuddled together on the bed, the adorable stuffed toys the latter collecting falling from the bed from each movement.

Dongho cooed as the the petite gamer tries to wiggle away, the two of them laughing playfully, enjoying their free time together.

Alas, someone just had to ruin it.

“This is an intervention bitches!” Minki yelled as he, Minhyun and Aron barged into the room, Dongho falling out of the bed in surprise as Jonghyun shrieked and pulled the blanket to hide himself.

“The hell?!” the music student picked himself from the floor, pissed at them from ruining their free afternoon.

“I’m tired with the two of you! The two of you,” Minki pointed at Jonghyun, “kept ditching on dates I’ve set up and Minhyun here wants everyone to stop pestering him on whether the two of you are single or not.”

“And you hyung?” Jonghyun climbed out from the blanket.

“Don’t look at me.” Aron shrugged as he settled on the desk. “I’m here to make sure the two idiots doesn’t go overboard.”

“Shut up. This whole bromance thing you guys are got going on for the past two years are getting tiring.” Minhyun complained and looked surprise when the two started to giggle. “What?”

“Jokes on you, we’ve been dating since last year you idiots.” Dongho points out, trying to tug on his shirt.

“WHAT?!!”

Jonghyun snorted at their dumbfounded expression. "Yes, well, it's not any of you ever really asked us if we're dating or not. You guys just assumed that we're not. We would have told the truth if anyone would just _asked._ "

"And you guys never corrected us?!"

The two looked at each other and back at their shocked friends as one, shaking their heads. "Nah, its funnier this way." Dongho added, looking quite entertained by their reaction.

"I hate the both you _so much right now."_


End file.
